ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alexis・Kerib
https://gridman.net/character/#/alexis is the main antagonist of SSSS.GRIDMAN and is the spiritual successor of Khan Digifier. History SSSS.GRIDMAN Alexis was first seen in a computer screen, commenting that the model of Ghoulghilas made by his assistant Akane Shinjo was quite good. He then turned it into a giant using his powers. Alexis helps Akane create the various kaiju throughout the series as well. During the seventh episode, Akane invites Yuta out for a meal, where they are joined by Alexis. Much to Yuta's surprise, no one takes notice of the alien figure, implying he has a similar cloaking ability as the Illusion Monsters. Just as Yuta's about to eat, his Primal Acceptor goes off, revealing a kaiju is attacking. Akane goes home where Alexis reveals Anti was the one who designed this creature and asked him to bring it to life, much to Akane's displeasure. After Gridman and Sky Vitter destroy the Diriver and beat Anti again, Alexis directly confronts Anti, who punishes the human lookalike by stealing his buzzsaw and slashing his face. Alexis continued to create kaiju designed by Akane and, towards the end, pushed her into creating more despite her being reluctant to. After Akane loses the will to make more kaiju, Alexis revives many kaiju that were previously defeated by Gridman. When all of them are defeated, he uses his Instance Abreaction on Akane. Powers and Abilities *Computer Inhabitation: Compared to Gridman, Alexis seems to be in perfect shape and is able to exist both in real life and in Akane's LCD computer screen. * : By some unknown process, Alexis turns a figure of a monster into a real life monster. His visor glows red when he uses this power. It can also be used on a human. **Mass Resurrection: During the eleventh episode, when Akane refused to make more kaiju, Alexis resurrected several previously defeated kaiju and released them into the city. He preformed this the same way as Instance Abreaction. *Attention Manipulation: At least to normal humans, Alexis can mask his presence so as to not raise suspicion on his rather odd appearance. *Enhanced Reflexes: Alexis is fast enough to react towards Anti's buzzsaw, disarming him before using that very same weapon to scar him. *Strength: In their battle Alexis was shown to be able to keep up with and even overpower Gridman at times. It is also implies that he defeated Gridman in the past. *Weapons: Alexis can conjure red weapons to use in battle, most commonly he uses two swords in battle but has also used a spear.. *Transformation: In the final episode, Alexis took on a more humanoid form to battle Gridman by absorbing Akane into his body. *Immortality: During the final battle, Alexis revealed that he had a form of immortality tied directly into Akane's. He was shown to instantly regenerate from Gridman's attacks that atomized him various times. Gridman was able to subdue this ability by using his Fixer Beam, after which he had to be sealed. InstanceAbreaction.png|Instance Abreaction AlexisResurrects.gif|Mass Resurrection Gallery AlexisKeribDesign.png Trivia *Designer: Shigeto Koyama *His design is rather clearly inspired, at least in part, by the main villain of the original Gridman series, Khan Digifier. *As with Yuta Hibiki and Akane Shinjo, Alexis was one of the adopted characters of the scrapped plan, Denkou Choujin Gridman F. SSSS.GRIDMAN adopted many aspects of this leftover plan and had the show went on, Alexis would still become its main antagonist, going further to explain that he was an inhabitant of Makai World (as opposed to Khan, a criminal from Hyper World) and his assistant would be Akane, who was to be portrayed in a similar role to Takeshi Todo. *Alexis is featured with smoke coming off his head, which is an allusion to his voice actor's role as Endeavor in My Hero Academia. **He also shares his design with General Manager of Over Justice from a Trigger anime, Space Patrol Luluco. It also helped that they are voiced by the same voice actor. *In the English dub, voice actor Barry Yandell affects an accent reminiscent of Tim Curry, paying tribute to the actor's role dubbing Kilo Khan (Khan Digifier's counterpart) in Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad. *Just as Akane's design holds references to a Transformers character, arguably so does Alexis. His black body and teal shoulder pads are reminiscent of Scourge (ja:Black Convoy)'s color scheme, an evil lookalike of Optimus Prime (ja:Fire Convoy) from Transformers: Robots in Disguise (ja:Transformers: Car Robots). References id:Alexis・Kerib Category:Antagonists Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN Kaiju Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN Category:Villains Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN Characters Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju Category:Deceased Characters